Live or Die
by RKO-2005
Summary: A psychopath fresh out of jail is welcomed into the Liberty City mafia.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's a dark night in the Liberty City Jail as Damien Brooks sits on his bed. He is 6'2 and weighs 225 with dark black hair. He has a scar on his right cheek from a time where he got cut deeply by a victim. He is sentenced to death for a series of murders that occured in the mid 80's to the late 90's, but the guards don't know that Damien has rounded up some life-sentenced prisoners for a prison riot in which they'll escape.

He hears a guard coming from a distance. He instructs his friends from the cell next to him to cause a disturbance and take the key from the guard that was patrolling that section.

"Ok, here he comes. Do as planned and everything will go just fine." He says to the inmates. They start to fight and the guard goes to the cell and opens the door with his key. He tries to break it up, but all of a sudden they start to gang up on him. The inmates beat him to death and takes the keys and his nightstick from him. They walk outside and open Damien's cell.

"Good job, now follow me." He tells them. Since they're on the top floor, the roof is not that far from them. They pass several sleeping inmates and they go into a door that leads to the roof. When they get to the top, Damien slowly opens the door and peaks outside. He sees 2 snipers on seperate sides of the roof. He motions to the other imates to take out the snipers. One of the immates clubs the sniper in the head until blood is pouring out of his mouth while the other strangles the remaining sniper. Damien leads them to the corner of the roof near the dumpster. A car pulls in and the driver signals Damien to jump. Damien takes the nightstick from one of the inmates.

"Thanks for the help, but 3 people is too much." He clubs both of the men in face and beats both of them to death. He jumps from the rooftop to the dumpster. Damien gets out of the dumpster and gets in the car. The car takes off very quickly without anyone noticing what happened.

"It's about time you got here Franky. I thought I was going to have to walk my a back back to Tonys!" Damien says laughing. He shakes Franks hand.

"Sorry Damien, I got caught up in something. How did it go?" Frank asks.

"It went fine, no troubles at all. How's Tony?" Damien repliles.

"Tony's Tony. Nothing's changed about him or the rest of the Caprellis. They're still running st here in Liberty. I'm suprised you didn't hear about them in jail."

"I heard a little bit but not much. I heard what they did with that Eric Lopez guy. Tied him down and shot him 3 times to the head just because of disrepect toward Tony. That's a little much don't you think?" Damien asks.

"Yeah it is, but you know him. He's uptight. I think leadership gets to his head too much. Don't you?"

"Yes, but I have to deal with it. He was my first boss and he gave me my first contract. I respect him for that." Damien replies.

"Here we are." They pull up into the driveway of Tony's mansion.

"Damn, what a place. When did he move in here?" Damien asks.

"Shortly after you got pinched." They get out off the car and walk to the door step. Frank knocks on the door.

"Hey you got a smoke?" Damien asks.

"Yeah but there's no smoking in the house." Frank answers.

"Fk! What other rules are there?" After Damien finished that sentence, Tony answered the door. Tony is a pretty large Italian man with balding areas in his black hair.

"There's a son of a bch I never thought I'd see again. How are ya Damien?" Tony says, shaking Damiens hand.

"Big Tony! I'm doing just fine now man. I just thought I'd drop in for awhile and see if you need any extra help."

"I could use all the help I can get. Come in and sit down. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure if you don't mind." Damien responds.

"Not at all. Tiffani! Bring us 3 margaritas!" Tony yells. They continue to small talk until a young woman who looks to be in her mid 20s brings 3 margaritas into the room. She's about 5'3 with dark blonde hair and a perfect a. Damien continues to stare at this woman until being interrupted by Tony.

"Damien this is my daughter, Tiffani. Tiffani this is my most trusted man , Damien Brooks."

"Hello." Damien says.

"Hi." Tiffani says smiling.

"I tried to tell her to dye her hair back black but she refused not to." Tony says laughing.

"You know I didn't like my hair being black." Tiffani says.

"Whatever you say. Damien here's your drink and Frank here's yours." Tony gives them both the drinks before finally grabbing his.

"I would like to make a toast. To the future!"

"To the future!" Frank and Damien respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ten years later, Damien is the main contract killer for the Caprelli family. They have giving him the nickname, "The Ice Man". He is now married to Tiffani Caprelli and has one son, Richard. Richard is 7 years old and has no idea that his father is a psycopath.

Damien has pulled into the parking lot of a bar in which Gabriel Kulkiniski is in. Damien takes his phone out of his pocket and calls Frank.

"I'm here. Now give me some more info about this guy. There must be at least twenty drunks in there." Damien says.

"Ok, Damien. The guy is black haired with brown eyes. You would be very lucky if you caught him not wearing a suit and not a phone to his ear."

"Let me guess, he's a lawyer?" Damien reponds.

"Correct. He a 15 year lawyer at the MaCaffee branch here in Liberty. Apparently, he's in a major murder case."

"When's the trial?" Damien asks.

"In 3 weeks. Also, the contracter requested that you make him suffer and not let the cops find him for at least 6 months."

"Wait..does he have a brown briefcase and a full beard?" Damien asks.

"Yes, why?"

"He just walked out the door."

Damien hangs up his phone and watches Gabriel stumble to his car. Damien opens his car door, which is only 3 cars away. He sneaks out of the car and wraps his hand with fiber wire. By now, Gabriel has reached his car and trying to find the right key. Damien takes a breath and wraps the wire around the neck of the lawyer. The lawyer's face in turning purple while his eyes are blood shot. Damien lets go before he passes out and he opens the car door.

_It wasn't even locked you dumba. _Damien says to himself.

He puts the body in the trunk and gets in the driver's side. He starts the car and drives off to his safehouse. A couple of years ago, Tony Caprelli bought an ice cream company as a cover up to sell drugs. The purchase came with an ice cream factory with plenty of storage space. Damien drives to the factory and parks the car around back.

He gets out and takes the body out of the trunk. He walks into the factory and goes into a empty room. He ties Gabriel to a chair. Damien gets a water hose and starts spraying him down to wake him up. Gabriel wakes up and starts screaming.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Don't worry about it. You won't live long enough to remember my name." He takes a nail gun and shoots both of his feet. Gabriel yells as blood gushes out of his wounds. Damien turns around and picks up a scapel. He cuts the heels of Gabriels feet and pushes him out of the chair. After that, he takes out his 9mm and finishes the job. He throws his body to the freezer and sets the temperature for -50 degrees. He walks out of the factory and drives back to the his house. He picks up the phone and calls Tony.

"Hello?" Tony answers.

"It's done."

"Everything as planned? Tony replies.

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

"Good work, Damien. I'll see you tomorrow about 1:30 p.m. How's my grandson doing?" Tony asks.

"He's doing great, he's got a baseball game at 4:00 tomorrow. I'll be able to make it right?"

"No you have work to do." Tony says.

"It's his championship game Tony. I have to be there."

"Look, who gave you a job when you got out of jail? Me! Who introduced you to my daughter? Me! If it wasn't for me, your life would be one big st hole right now. So you need to shut the hell up and do what I tell you to do!" Tony snaps.

"Whatever." With that said, Damien hangs up the phone.

_Here's Tony's obsession with leadership. That son of a bch is always like this. He's been my friend for awhile, but there's is something wrong with him. He's pulling me and Tiffani apart. Most of all, he's making me miss time with my son. I wonder what he's told Tiffani? 'Oh he can't make it because he needs to work.' I bet Tiffani thinks I'm a real ahole and it's her own dn father who's making me do this. He's been doing this for awhile, I wonder what he's thinking. Sometimes, he can be a real psycho, a real nut job. I think he want's me to leave Tiffani. No, I think he wants to kill me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Damien walks into his house and finds Tiffani playing with Richard in the living room. He smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He sits on the couch and calls Richard over.

"Richard come here." Damien says.

"Yeah, Dad?" Richard responds.

"Son, I don't think I'm going to make it to your game tomorrow."

"But it's my championship game..." Richard reponds.

"I know son, but Dad's got to work. I'm sorry kid but I have to do this to keep my job."

Richard runs out of the room crying.

"How can you do that?" Tiffani asks.

"Do what?"

"Crush your son's hopes of you coming to his game. You know he's had his heart set on you going." Tiffani says.

"I know that Tiff but your Dad told me I had to work. I tried to get out of it but he gave me this big lecture about how he gave me a job and introduce me to you and st. Do you think I want to miss his game? I don't baby, but I have to do what your Dad tells me."

"Whatever! Just get the fk out!" Tiffani says.

Damien slams the door and walks to his car. He gets out his phone and calls Frank Angelluci.

"Hello?" Frank answers.

"Frank, it's Damien."

"What's wrong?" Frank asks.

_Should I or shouldn't I? _Damien asks himself. _Am I this psychotic? What would Tiff think? What would my own son think?_

"I need a favor from you."

Tony Caprelli walks out of the Hole in One golf course and talks his right hand man Vinnie "The Slugger" Mandino.

"Vinnie, I need a favor from you. I know Tiffani isn't going to like it, but I need for you to put a hit out on Damien. Don't ask why, just do it. I'll see you at the house."

Vinnie walks away and drives off in his black Sentinel. Tony lights up a cigar and looks at his limo driver who is opening the door for him.

"Take me to the house." He gets in the limo along with the driver. The driver starts up the limo and suddendly it a loud explosion echos the Vice City atmosphere. Black smoke fills the air as Tony Caprelli's limo is in flames


End file.
